Through Blood comes Love
by Chibi-Usa2
Summary: When your worst enemy falls in love with you, and they can't help but try and take control, things can becom fairly ugly.


Disclaimers: No, they don't belong to me! None of the Harry Potter characters do!  
Rating: R for sexual content, and a rape scene and other things that aren't meant for little kids!  
A/N: hey there, here is another attempt at a Harry Potter fic! I hope y'all like it!!! All the main characters are in their 7th year except Ginny.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Through the thickness of blood, comes the flow of love  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: love turned to hate   
  
She was in a dream, no, she was trapped in a nightmare. The world around her seemed to have disappeared, leaving her alone. She ran around calling to her friends, to her parents, but not one single person responded. She ran frantically, not knowing what to do, when suddenly, there was a subtle glow off in the distance. She turned to see cold gray-blue eyes staring at her. They seemed to be boring into her soul, and at once she knew who it was.  
"Draco...?" She whispered.   
"Ginny..." He said in a soft whisper. It was as if the wind had just spoken to her with the way he said it. He walked closer to her, and surprisingly, she didn't step back. He pulled her closer to him, and he buried his face into her hair. She let her head loll back, arching her neck. He bent down, and trailed kisses along her neck, making her whimper. His hands traveled along her body, making her tremble with delight.  
" I love you Ginny. I always have and I always will." He said breathlessly. She nodded.  
"Do you love me? Say it, say that you love me." He said huskily, as he began to take off her clothing.   
"I love you Draco. I will always love you Draco. No matter what." She said in response. Suddenly, things changed. He stopped kissing her, and he looked at her with a face full of triumph.   
" Just what I wanted to hear." He said taking off his shirt.   
"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening.   
" I want to hear you scream. I want to see you in pain." He said grabbing her wrist with all his force. Ginny gasped, and tried to become loose from his grip.   
" I want to show you the pain I have experienced for the past two years." He said ripping away at her remaining clothing. All at once she began to scream, and scream, and scream.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that was how she woke up, screaming until her throat began to burn. She was sitting upright in bed, sweat covering her face. Her roommates woke up, and turned on the light.  
"Ginny! What's the matter?!" One girl asked worriedly. All the girls seemed to be standing around her in a circle.   
"N-nothing. It was just a dream. I was just dreaming." She said looking all around the room, as if she would see him there. One by one the girls climbed back into their beds, wishing Ginny a good-night. When the lights where turned off, Ginny lay back down, but didn't fall asleep. She called him Draco, He called her Ginny. He said he loved her, she said she loved him. Yet he wanted to hear her scream, and see her in pain. What was this dream supposed to mean? What had he been experiencing for two years? What did she have to do with it? All these thoughts re-played over and over until she thought she would burst. Unconsciously, the tears of sadness and confusion overwhelmed her, and slowly they plopped one by one onto her pillow. Why was she feeling this way? Why had she said she loved him? She tossed and turned, until finally the weariness took over. She closed her eyes, and the last thing she remembered, where his eyes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Ginny felt the sun shinning on her eyes, and reluctantly, she opened them. She looked at the clock, and read 9:00am. At least it was Saturday, she thought to herself as she got out of her bed. The other girls where still asleep, so Ginny was extra quiet. She got her bath things together, and she headed straight for the girls bathroom. Once she got there, the lady in the poster asked for the password.  
"Howling toads." Ginny whispered. The poster swung open, and Ginny stepped in. When she got there, she undressed, and slipped into the bathing pool. The warm water felt good against her skin. She ducked underneath, and stayed there for just a second. When she came back up, she grabbed her shampoo. She began to do everything needed for becoming clean, and hygienic.  
When she was done, more girls began to pile in sleepily, yet most of them were talking. Ginny grabbed her towel, and covered her self abruptly. She gathered her things, and began to leave the bathroom. A few girls said `Bye" to her as she left, and she said `bye' as well. When she got out, she noticed some of the boys heading towards their bathroom. As she was walking, she saw him. He stared at her, and sneered. He was in just his pajama bottoms, and his body looked fabulous. All those years of Quidditch had really paid off for him.  
"Already leaving the bath Weasel? Too bad I wasn't up early enough." He said in mock sadness.  
"Piss off Malfoy!" She said curtly.   
"Nah-ah-ah. Such language shouldn't be used." He said walking away. Ginny breathed out heavily, and walked back to her dorm quickly. When she got there, she threw down her things, and stomped her foot. Everything about him made her want to tear out his eyes. She hated his cocky manner, she hated how he treated her, and she just hated him in general. She sighed heavily, and began to get dressed. When she was done, she put her hair up in a messy bun, and left her room. She headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, Ron Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking.  
"Hey guys." She said waving to the three of them.  
"Hey Ginny!" All three of them said in unison. Ginny walked over to them, and sat down.  
"So what's up?" Ginny asked.  
" Nothing. What's up with you?" Hermione asked.   
"Not much. " She said yawning.  
"What's the matter? Didn't get enough sleep? Dreams been keeping you awake?" Ron asked her jokingly. Ginny looked away as she let those words sink in.  
`Dreams been keeping you awake? Yes. Yes they have. Oh and by the way, my dream was about Malfoy.' Ginny thought bitterly in her head. If only she could bring herself to say something.  
"No, one of my roommates snores, she kept me up for the most part." Ginny lied. The three of them laughed at the young girls' joke.   
"So what are we doing today?" asked Ginny, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
"Well, dunno. Harry and I were thinking of going into town and go girl huntin'. You know?" Ron said winking at her. Ginny felt a twinge of Jealousy as she thought about Harry looking at other girls. She tried hard not to show her emotions by groaning and rolling her eyes.   
"Yeah and I'm going out with the girls today to go shopping. " Hermione said getting up.   
"Oh. Guess I'll stay here then." Ginny said trying hard to sound to glum. Harry and Ron followed Hermione's example, and stood up.  
"If anything, we'll meet you back in the library." Harry said looking at her kindly. She felt her face beginning to flush with happiness.  
"Yeah see you later!" Ron said.   
"Bye Gin!" Hermione said leaving with the two boys. With that, they left the common room laughing about who said what and who looked like what.  
Ginny was left alone in the Griffyndor common room, feeling betrayed. Lately her three other friends have been too busy to hang out with her. Either the two boys where off looking for girls to hit on, or Hermione was too busy shopping with "The girls", leaving Ginny with nothing to do.  
She got up, and smoothed the pleated skirt she was wearing, and left. Before she knew what she was doing, she was headed straight for the library. She noticed that most of the Hogwarts students where leaving. She assumed that they were going to either shop, or meet some friends.   
"Hey Gin! Aren't you going out?" Asked one of Ginny's roommates.  
"No, I'm going to stay here and rest or something." She said quietly. The girl looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.  
"You're going to be practically the only one left in the school! Are you sure you want to stay?"   
"Yeah. I'm tired. You know with all the make-up work that I need to do." Ginny said lying once again.  
"Okay, but if anything, where going to the shops, so you can look for us there." The girl said running to catch up with the rest of the group. Ginny looked at the ground.  
`I should've gone.' She thought bitterly. She heaved a heavy sigh, and walked to the library.   
Once she got there, she took out a book on " Foretelling dreams" and sat down. As she tried to read, the words seemed to jumble together and form into the one thing that scared her most. His eyes. She shook her head, and decided it was best to give her own eyes a rest. She set down her book, and almost at once did she scream. Sitting across from her, was Malfoy.  
"Hush! You'll get us into trouble!" He said matter-of-factly. She held a hand to her chest, and began to breath in and out rapidly.   
"Jesus! What the hell is your problem." She whispered angrily. She saw him stiffen a little.  
"You should watch how you talk to me." He said.  
"why?! You're not the boss of me!" She said angrily.  
"Not yet at least." He said looking straight at her. Ginny was rather taken back by the comment.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked eyeing him cautiously.   
"You're not in the position to ask me questions now are you?" He said as he flicked his head upward to get his hair out of his eyes. Ginny began to feel her heart pace quicken.  
"Why are you acting this way Malfoy?" She asked in an uncertain tone.  
He sat back in his seat and smiled deviously at her. He could've been the devil himself with the way he smiled at her.  
"Because, I'm entitled to act in any way I want. I'm a Malfoy. And you, you're nothing but a little Weasel at the bottom of the food chain." He said showing his teeth as he smiled.   
"Fuck you Malfoy." Ginny said getting up. All at once she could feel the tears threatening to roll down her face. As she began to walk away, she felt him grab her wrist. She gasped, and struggled to become free. He continued to smile as he held her with all of his force.   
"Let go of me!" She said sternly.   
"Meet me back here tonight after lights out. I need to speak with you."   
"Yeah right! I would never meet you here after-" He cut her off by squeezing her wrist harder. She let out a cry of pain, and struggled to become free from his grip.   
"Be a good girl, and meet me here tonight, or I will do something to you that will make you regret ever coming to this school." He said with venom in his voice.  
"Understand?" He said. She said nothing at first, but continued desperately to get away.  
"Understand?" he said once again, this time pulling her towards him slightly.  
"Yes! Yes! Now please let go of me!" She pleaded. He loved watching her plead for mercy. It was as if she were a beautiful butterfly stuck in a spiders web, trying her hardest to become free.   
"Tell no one about this. Remember, meet me here tonight." He said letting go of her. She rubbed her wrist as she looked at him with a bewildered expression. He blew her a kiss, and said,  
" Go on pretty butterfly, before the spider catches you again." She quickly turned away, and ran to her room.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that day  
Ginny lay face down on her soft bed, and began to cry. Why did she let him get to her? She never has let him get to her before this. She punched the bed, and continued to cry.   
"I HATE HIM!" She screamed into her pillow. That felt better, she thought unconsciously to herself. Her face was flushed with rage and sweat covered her forehead. Her flaming red hair was loose, and pieces of it stuck to her face. She turned herself over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.   
` I should tell someone. Yes. I'll tell Harry. He'll take care of Draco. But what if Draco does something to Harry? No! I can't tell! I just wont go tonight. That's it! I wont go!' satisfied with herself, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up it's dinner time!" Said a young girl shaking Ginny awake. Ginny moaned, and opened her eyes.  
"Wha...?" Ginny drawled out.  
"Dinner's ready let's go!" said the young girl once again, but this time leaving the room.  
"okay, okay. I'm going." Ginny said wearily as she swung her legs over to the other side, and got her shoes on. Once they were on her feet, she walked out and raced towards the dinning hall.   
"Hey Ginny! I saved you a seat over here!" Harry yelled as he pat a chair that was next to him. Ginny felt as if she were on cloud nine. She walked over to him and sat down. She got her food, and began eating and talking with her friends. As she ate, she felt her stomach churning. She knew Draco was staring at her, she could feel him doing so. To make sure she wasn't over reacting, she turned around and looked towards his table. Sure enough, even as he talked with his friends, he was staring at her. She quickly turned the other way, and tried to continue eating.  
After dinner was finished, most of the students were heading to bed. Ginny quickly walked to her room, slipped on her dark green night gown, and walked back towards the common room. She spotted her three best friends, and walked towards them. She sat next to Harry, who was busy looking at other girls.   
"Ahem." Ginny cleared her throat to get his attention, but he didn't even so much as wink.  
"Hey Ginny." He said as he continued to stare at one girl. Ginny looked at who he was staring at, and saw a seventh year girl, who had porcelain skin, long black hair and large bright blue eyes. Ginny felt like ripping the girls hair right from her scalp. Ginny propped her hand on one hand and felt her face become red with anger. Here she was in her best night gown, and he could care less.   
"LIGHTS OUT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a prefect.  
"Night Harry." Ginny said sadly, as she got up.   
"I'm definitely going to ask her out." Harry muttered to himself. Ginny clenched her jaw, and sped out of the common room. Ever since she had known him, she's loved him. Why couldn't he return her love?   
One Ginny reached her dorm, she burst in.   
"Whoa! Slow down there Gin!" said a girl named Samantha. "Hey, no funny dreams tonight ehh?" Samantha said smiling.   
"Yeah. Heheh. No funny dreams." Ginny said climbing into bed. When the lights where out, Ginny stayed awake.   
`What will he do if I don't show up? Jesus! I should've gone!' She thought to herself worriedly. She closed her eyes, and after a moments worth of thinking, she fell asleep. As she slept, she felt something against her. It was as if extra wait was added on to her bed. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand stopped her from doing so.   
"Don't scream." Said a familiar voice. She nodded her head shakily. "Get out of bed. Now." said the voice quietly, yet sternly. She did as she was told, and slipped out. Her captor, took her out of the room quietly, and walked with her to the library. Once they were inside the library, her kidnapper turned on a light. She looked into his cold gray blue eyes.   
"Why didn't you come?" He said icily. She said nothing, but looked down and prayed he would let her go soon.  
" I told you to be a good girl, and come here after lights out. But no! you decided to get me angry! I don't want to get angry with you, but you leave me no choice." He said as if he were talking to a three year old.  
"it's time for lesson number one." He said walking over to her. She backed away from him, and banged straight into the wall.  
"Never disobey a Malfoy. You might never know what they could be planning for your punishment." He said kissing her hard. She tried to push him off, but he held his hand behind her neck, and pulled her towards him even more. With his free hand, he pulled her jaw down, forcing her mouth open. His tongue went into her mouth, exploring her virgin mouth. Of course he Knew she had never been kissed before, that just made it all the more fun. When lack of air became a problem for him, he parted. He trailed kisses along her neck, and she pleaded over and over for him to stop. He held her wrist together with one of his hands, and he kept her legs locked together with his legs. This left her defenseless, and scared straight to her soul. She felt a shot of white -hot pain hit her on her neck. He had bitten her hard enough for it to hurt. She whimpered in pain  
"Malfoy! Malfoy! Stop you bastard!" Hearing her call out his name in fear and anguish, turned him on even more. He loved hearing her plead, it was like music to his ears.   
"I'm going to show you something, that'll keep your mouth shut, and prevent you from ever telling anyone about this." He said putting his hand to her head. "If you dare say one word about me, about this, you'll regret it for as long as you live." With that, he muttered something, and an image flickered into her mind. It was Harry, and he was dead. He had been killed the same way his parents had been. Standing above him, was Draco, and he was sneering the way he always did.   
Ginny gasped and began to cry.  
"That's what I can do to your lover boy if you dare say anything." He said. "do we have a clear understanding?" Ginny, who was still in shock, nodded her head fearfully.   
"Good." He said and with that, he finally let go. When he did, Ginny wiped her mouth with her Hand, and one thought came to her head. That was her first kiss, and it wasn't from Harry.  
"What's the matter? Sad because ol' Potter didn't get to you first? You know he would've never kissed you. He would never ever like more than his little sister." Draco said disgustedly. And in that instant, Ginny knew he was right 


End file.
